Rapunzel
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées 8. Il était une fois, un couple aimant attendant un heureux évenément. Le père alpha, Tetsurou, veut soulager la faim de son époux en volant des raiponces dans le jardin voisin. Celui-ci appartient à un sorcier qui, après voir découvert le pot aux roses, leur propose un marché qui va mal tourner. Yaoi. AkaKen, SugaYaku, KuroDai.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! et Raiponce ne m'appartiennent pas._

 **Hellou, voici le huitième conte de fées, j'ai nommé Rapunzel (ou Raiponce en français mais j'adore le titre allemand), qui est, avec la Reine des Neiges, mon conte favori. Au menu du crack, du crack et du crack soit de l'AkaKen, du KuroDai et du SugaYaku (j'ai encore mis à jour le blog d'ailleurs pour le changement de couples). Cela sera rating M (au vu du conte). Je vous remercie kama-chan59 et Winnieli pour vos reviews. L'Omegaverse IwaKage est prévu (cela sera une suite de celle que j'ai écrite) et cela sera bien entendu les enfants des persos qui en seront la vedette (ils seront au lycée cette fois-ci). Maintenant, place à la fic et bonne lecture. :)**

Il était une fois, dans un petit hameau, vivaut un couple de fermiers, un alpha et un omega du nom de Tetsurou et Daichi, qui furent fort heureux de la vie simple qu'ils menaient. Ils l'étaient aussi davantage du fait que Daichi attendait un heureux événement mais malheureusement, il n'arrivait à ne manger aucun aliment.

Le moindre plat que Tetsurou lui préparait, que cela fut une soupe légère ou un bon ragoût, Daichi le régurgitait auusi sec. Il savait que c'étaient les aléas de la grossesse mais le pauvre alpha ne savait pas comment soulager son compagnon et lui-même par la même occasion car il ressentait les nausées par le biais de leur lien malgré le fait que Daichi avait fortement diminué son intensité. "Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix fatiguée pendant que son mari ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer un peu leur chambre.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Daichi, le rassura Tetsurou en le serrant tendrement contre lui après l'avoir rejoint au chevet de son lit, le compagnon de mon ami Kai a eu les mêmes problèmes lorsqu'il attendait leur enfant. Le pauvre a du faire le tour du marché pour chercher des oranges. Peut-être as-tu besoin d'un aliment particulier."

Daichi hocha la tête en humant l'odeur de l'alpha quand une senteur lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Un parfum délicieusement alléchant provenant de la fenêtre de la chambre. Tetsurou semblait l'avoir ressenti. "On dirait que tu as trouvé ce qui te ferait plaisir, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire après lui avoir poser un petit baiser sur la tempe, je ressens ta faim.

\- Cela vient de dehors, fit Daichi en reniflant légèrement, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Mais non, tenta de le tranquiliser Tetsurou, je suis sûr que..." Son sourire s'effaça. Lui qui avait pensé que les succulents effluves venaient d'un quelconque arbre fruitier qui avait poussé non loin de leur maison, ceux-ci provenaient à la place du champ de raiponces qui poussaient juste à coté de chez eux. Il pouvait très bien en chiper quelques unes mais l'ennui était que le propriétaire était un sorcier tout sauf commode que tout le monde évitait. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce dernier comprendrait si jamais il venait à leur porte.

"Tetsurou, que se passe-t-il?, demanda alors Daichi avec inquiétude. L'alpha vit que son compagnon palissait à vue d'oeil et si cela continuait leur enfant et lui dépériraient. "Rien, mon chéri, répondit Tetsurou en fermant la fenêtre, ce soir, tu auras droit à une bonne soupe de raiponces. Cela te requinquera certainement."

Il émit cependant qu'il les volerait à leur voisin, la santé de l'omega et de leur enfant à naitre passant avant toute chose.

Quelques jours plus tard, Morisuke Yaku rentra de la réunion organisée par le Conglomérat de la magie. Comme les sorciers étaient la plupart du temps rejetés par les humains contrairement aux fées (et vu les maléfices que certains jetaient, il ne pouvait pas leur donner tort), la plupart restèrent dans le monde d'où ils venaient ou bien s'isolèrent dans des coins reculés où personne n'était susceptible de les déranger comme ce fut son cas.

Cela lui permettait aussi de faire ses expériences magiques en paix. Morisuke s'était spécialisé dans la botanique et cela occupait une grande partie de son temps. Cela lui permettait aussi secrètement de combler le manque présent au fond de son coeur. Sa dernière trouvaille était d'ailleurs de créer des plantes aux vertus régénératrices.

Ainsi, il avait administré la potion dans des plants de raiponce qui poussaient dans son jardin. Le sorcier partit donc vérifier si elles avaient bien poussé quand il découvrit que certaines avaient été arrachées. "Qui a volé mes...?" Un bruit l'alerta.

Il vit alors un alpha aux cheveux noirs désordonnés qu'il reconnut comme étant son voisin sur le point de se faufiler dans son champ non loin de la cloture que séparait leurs deux domiciles. Tetsurou eut un moment d'arrêt en voyant le sorcier s'approcher de lui. Certes, il était plus petit que lui mais quelque chose dans son regard avait un jeu ne sais quoi de démoniaque. "Je suppose que nous allons avoir une petite discussion au sujet du vol de mes raiponces."

Tetsurou déglutit. Il était dans de sales draps.

"Tetsurou a fait quoi!?, grogna Daichi en apprenant la nouvelle tout en mitraillant son époux du regard.

\- Les raiponces que vous avez mangé m'appartiennent, répondit Morisuke, en temps normal, cela ne m'aurait pas gêné mais les raiponces que j'ai planté devraient avoir des propriétés magiques vu que j'ai mis quelques gouttes d'une potion sur mes plants.

\- Je suis désolé, Daichi, s'excusa Tetsurou en posant les mains sur les épaules de l'omega, mais comme tu n'arrivais à pas à manger autre chose, je m'inquiétais pour notre enfant et toi.

\- Mais cela reste du vol, lui reprocha Daichi de plus en plus inquiet, comment allons-nous dédommager Yaku-san et surtout que va-t-il advenir de notre enfant vu que les raiponces sont magiques?"

Morisuke réfléchit en regardant le couple désemparé. Les raiponces n'étaient pas dangereuses en soi mais il n'était pas obligé de leur dire. Le sorcier fut d'ailleurs très heureux de les avoir plantées car elles allaient lui permettre de réaliser son désir le plus cher en tant qu'omega. Le brun savait que c'était hautement égoiste ce qu'il allait leur proposer mais bon : "Dès que votre enfant naitra, vous me le confierez afin que je vérifie si mes raiponces n'ont pas eu d'effets secondaires sur lui. Comme je vis dans le manoir à coté, vous pourrez le voir."

Tetsurou et Daichi se regardèrent à la fois dubitatifs et résignés. Ils n'eurent pas le choix.

Trois mois plus tard, Daichi donna naissance à un garçon que Tetsurou et lui nommèrent Kenma. Le sorcier vint chercher le nourisson lorsqu'il fut agé de six mois et, comme convenu, Daichi et Tetsurou venaient le voir de temps en temps. Cependant, plus Kenma grandissait, moins Morisuke eut envie de le rendre à ses parents. Un de ses amis sorciers en visite chez lui, Sugawara, le lui fit d'ailleurs la remarque : "Tu devrais rendre Kenma à ses parents, lui conseilla-t-il pendant que le petit garçon de huit ans était en train de lire, tu risques de souffrir davantage."

Morisuke regarda le petit Kenma avec tendresse avant de se rembrunir. Les raiponces ne semblaient n'avoir eu aucun effet sur l'enfant et ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour ses parents de venir lui demander de le récupérer. Cette perspective l'angoissait. "Tu sais très bien que les potions peuvent mettre enormément de temps à faire effet, prétexta Morisuke en serrant convulsivement les poings, on ne sait jamais."

Koushi eut un soupir résigné suivi d'un regard attristé. Morisuke était un omega mais il n'avait jamais eu ses chaleurs et était donc dans l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants, ni même d'avoir un compagnon alpha, d'où la très faible intensité de son doux parfum de pivoine. Lui-même étant un alpha, il ne pouvait le marquer alors qu'il éprouvait de forts sentiments à son égard mais Koushi avait décidé de les taire en sachant que Morisuke n'y répondrait pas.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour lui.

Quelque chose arriva cependant le jour où Kenma eut douze ans. Les cheveux de l'enfant se mirent à pousser à une vitesse incroyable au point qu'ils dépassèrent une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Ils avaient même changé de couleur : si les racines restèrent noires, le reste des longues mèches devinrent blondes. Pour Yaku, ce fut une occasion inopinée d'avoir le petit garçon rien que pour lui et l'élever seul.

Kenma eut peur de ce changement mais il était plus préoccupé par l'absence de ses parents. Son père alpha lui avait promis que son père omega et lui seraient là aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui avait même dit qu'il préparerait une tarte aux pommes pour l'occasion. La voix d'oncle Morisuke se fit entendre : "On part, Kenma." _Quoi?_

Le sorcier lui avait expliqué qu'il l'avait recueilli chez lui parce qu'il souffrait d'un mal étrange et qu'il cherchait un moyen pour le guérir. Vu comment ses cheveux avaient poussé, il comprenait que c'était vrai. Néanmoins, le petit garçon souhaitait vraiment être auprès de ses parents et maintenant, son oncle adoptif lui annonçait qu'ils devaient partir. Il le trouva d'ailleurs en train de lire une formule dans son grimoire. "Je...Je peux le dire à Papa et Maman au moins?, demanda-t-il timidement. Oncle Morisuke faisait un peu peur quand il se fachait.

Morisuke sentit ses mains trembler sur le grimoire. Il savait. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était horrible mais pourtant, il allait enfin avoir un enfant, quitte à arracher celui-ci à ses parents. Le sorcier referma son grimoire avant de prendre Kenma dans ses bras, ses yeux emplis de larmes. "Je suis désolé."

Kenma vit ensuite une main effleurer son front puis ce fut le trou noir.

Tetsurou et Daichi furent surpris de voir le manoir vide, sans le moindre meuble er surtout sans Yaku-san, ni leur enfant. "Ne me dis pas que ce sale sorcier a enlevé Kenma, maugréa Tetsurou en cherchant dans les autres pièces.

Daichi craignait le pire. A chaque fois qu'il avait enoncé le fait que Kenma était maintenant assez grand pour revenir chez lui vu qu'il semblait ne souffrir de rien, Yaku-san avait préféré éluder le sujet. Il pressentait que le sorcier avait voulu garder leur fils pour lui tout seul. J'aurais dû être plus attentif, bon sang.

Un homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux noisettes apparut au moment où Tetsurou et lui étaient en train se traverser le vestibule. Cela devait être aussi un sorcier vu ses pouvoirs. Koushi regarda les alentours pour ainsi remarquer l'absence de meubles. "C'est bien ce que je pensais." Morisuke avait donc décidé de passer à l'action et d'éloigner le petit Kenma de leurs parents. Il aurait dû davantage insister pour le raisonner.

"Excusez-moi, fit Daichi en s'approchant de lui en tentant de garder son calme, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve Yaku-san?"

Koushi observa les parents de Kenma qui le menaçaient implicitement. Que faire? Si jamais ils trouvaient Morisuke, son ami serait capable de leur jeter un maléfice par peur et surtout par égoisme. De plus, connaissant son caractère borné, il savait que son ami ne l'écouterait pas et il se refusait à lui faire du mal.

Le sorcier alpha se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il effleura le pendentif de cristal qui trônait autour de son cou. Koushi l'utilisait rarement car il ne voulait pas tricher en connaissant le destin des autres en plus du sien mais là cela serait d'une grande aide.

Une vision survint au moment où il toucha la pierre. Le futur qu'il vit fut triste mais aboutissant au bonheur de tous.

"Je viens d'utiliser la pierre de prophétie qui est capable de lire l'avenir et vous retrouverez Kenma dans cinq ans, déclara-t-il en lançant un sort d'apaisement pour dissiper leur colère, il aura besoin de vous à ce moment-là. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus."

Tetsurou et Daichi furent attristés et impuissants face à ce que leur avait dit le sorcier. Ils ne pouvaient pas affronter Yaku-san, ni celui qui se trouvait devant eux. Après tout, ces êtres dotés de pouvoirs étaient capables du pire. Tetsurou regarda son mari qui se réfugia dans ses bras en pleurant. Maintenant, il s'en voulait amèrement d'avoir pris ces raiponces ce jour-là. "Pardonne-moi, Daichi, chuchota-t-il en le serrant davantage contre lui.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'attendre que leur fils revienne auprès d'eux.

Koushi leur jeta un dernier regard désolé avant de se téléporter dans le monde des sorciers. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus si ce n'était surveiller Morisuke le temps que la prédiction qu'il venait de voir se réalise.

Cinq ans plus tard :

Morisuke avait fini de cueillir les plantes qui lui fallaient dans les bois environnants ainsi décida-t-il de rentrer dans le foyer qu'il partageait avec Kenma. Il avait érigé par le biais de sa magie une tour assez haute afin que personne ne puisse rencontrer celui qui fut devenu son fils, surtout pas ses parents.

De plus, Kenma avait eu ses premières chaleurs le jour de ses treize ans, preuve qu'il était un omega. Morisuke lui avait alors donné une potion pour calmer la fièvre tout en lui mentant à ce sujet lui expliquant que tous les trois mois, il aurait cette maladie sans gravité. Il avait été plus que prévenant en bâtissant cette tour car ainsi, Kenma était aussi protégé des alphas susceptibles de dérober son innocence, son fils d'adoption étant devenu un beau jeune homme.

Le fait qu'il n'y eut aucune porte facilitait aussi les choses.

Il arriva devant l'immense batisse perdue au fin fond d'une clairière et eut un petit sourire en criant : "Kenma, Kenma, descends-moi tes cheveux."

Une longue tresse aux mèches blondes tomba alors jusqu'à lui. Le sorcier se dit en les escaladant que les raiponces avaient été très utiles. Kenma, pendant ce temps, serra les dents en sentant son père omega monter la tour. Cela faisait toujours autant mal de sentir ses cheveux se faire tirer, heureusement que son père omega lui donnait une tisane pour soulager sa douleur ensuite.

Il attendait que celui-ci entra dans la tour pour soulever sa longue natte. "Tu ne t'aies pas trop ennuyé en mon absence?, demanda alors Morisuke.

\- Non, mère, répondit calmement Kenma en réussissant à faire rentrer sa longue tresse dans la chambre, j'ai achevé l'herbier que tu m'as demandé de faire. J'ai fait aussi des gãteaux à la myrtille.

\- Merci, Kenma, fit Morisuke en lui souriant d'une tendresse toute maternelle, je vais te préparé une petite tisane pour soulager tes maux de tête. Nous mangerons les gâteaux dn même temps, qu'en dis-tu?"

Le jeune omega hocha la tête avant de laisser son regard dérivé vers la fenêtre. Il ne se souvenait de rien avant ses douze ans. Son père omega lui avait expliqué qu'il était un orphelin qu'il avait recueilli. Morisuke avait toujours été là pour lui et en tant que sorcier, il lui avait appris les vertus et les dangers que pouvaient représenter certaines plantes.

Il leur arrivait aussi de jouer aux dames et aux échecs ensemble, c'était d'ailleurs ses moments favoris. Par contre, son père omega lui interdisait de sortir de la tour, lui disant que c'était dangereux hors de ces murs et que même lui devait user de magie pour se protéger contre des êtres sanguinaires nommés alphas.

De toute façon, Kenma ne saurait comment descendre et puis, il se plaisait bien ici, auprès de celui qui l'avait élevé.

Cependant, un événement allait changer le cours de sa vie.

Le prince Keiji se balada tranquillement dans la foret, savourant ces instants de solitude loin des tumultes du royaume. De toute manière, son cousin et garde Koutarou était trop occupé à veiller sur son compagnon et leur enfant pour avoir remarqué son absence et donc le suivre. Qui aurait crû que celui-ci serait tombé sous le charme de son jeune page, un petit omega du nom de Shouyou Hinata? Cela dit, leurs tempéraments concordaient donc ce n'était guère surprenant.

Son père le roi, par contre, lui mettait la pression afin qu'il se fiançat le plus vite possible et cela l'agaçait au plus au point. Il comprenait que ce dernier souhautait des héritiers afin de faire perdurer la lignée royale des Akaashi mais Keiji n'avait pas la tête à ça en ce moment et puis, il n'était qu'un alpha de dix-huit ans, donc il avait encore tout son temps pour trouver un omega qui lui convenait.

Surtout que, sous ses dehors pragmatiques, il préférait un mariage d'amour plutôt que de raison. Il était comme son cousin sur ce coup-là.

Le prince arriva dans une clairière où se trouvait une énorme tour. Etrange. Le noiraud se demanda qui était le maitre d'un endroit aussi...

Le temps s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre en train de lire un livre.

Ses beux yeux mordorés légèrement en amande lui évoquaient ceux d'un chat.

Ses cheveux magnifiques aux teintes noires et blondes tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules.

Son petit sourire lorsqu'il tournait les pages lui semblait si beau, si innocent.

Une douce fragrance de verveine lui parvint à ses narines, l'enivrant davantage.

Keiji sut que l'omega l'avait envouté et pris par la même occasion possession de son coeur.

Cependant, comment le rencontrer? Cette tour lui semblait bien inaccessible. Il eut la réponse lors de la venue d'un être encapuchonné près de la bâtisse. Le noiraud se cacha derrière un arbre pour les observer. Il entendit ce dernier crier : "Kenma, Kenma, descends-moi tes cheveux."

Le prince fut surpris de voir l'omega sortir sa belle chevelure aux deux nuances coiffée en une très longue tresse qui fit office d'échelle à la personne qui l'avait appelé. Au moins, il connaissait son prénom.

Kenma.

Keiji décida de revenir demain et de guetter l'occasion de se retrouver seul afin de lui parler.

Kenma accueillit son père à la fenêtre comme à son habitude quand quelque chose attira son attention. Une frangrance qui flottait dans l'air, différente du parfum de pivoine de celui qui l'élevait.

Une senteur à la fois terreuse et délicate, aromatique qui lui évoquait l'origan.

Une odeur presqu'imperceptible mais bien attirante malgré tout. "Kenma, il y a un problème?" La voix de Morisuke le tira de sa rêverie. "Non, rien." Le sorcier regarda son fils adoptif, qui remontait sa tresse, avec une légère méfiance. Il devait s'absenter le soir, soit pour chercher des ingrédients manquants pour ses potions, la tour n'offrant pas de serre, soit pour retourner dans son monde par le biais d'un portail magique situé non loin d'ici partager le fruit de ses découvertes. Son fils l'assistait d'ailleurs beaucoup dans ses travaux.

Cela lui donnait aussi l'occasion de voir Suga-kun mais le sorcier alpha lui avait semblé bien distant depuis que Kenma avait fêté ses quatorze ans. Il se souvint l'avoir invité pour l'occasion et son zmi avait même offert un petit pendentif à son fils mais après...Peut-être lui en voulait-il encore pour avoir arraché Kenma à ses parents. De toute manière, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, Kenma était son enfant maintenant, celui-ci le considérait comme son père et il ferait tout pour le préserver des dangers de ce monde.

Morisuke savait qu'il faisait du mal à Koushi en se comportant ainsi mais tous deux n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble avec la tare dont il souffrait. De même que les parents de Kenma devaient être tristes de l'absence de leur enfant...Non, je ne dois pas avoir de remords, j'ai pris ma décision. Pourtant, il arrivait souvent que sa résolution vacille lorsqu'il regardait Kenma en train de contempler les environs depuis le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Tu n'as pas l'air bien, mère, remarqua Kenma en s'approchant du sorcier, tu veux une tisane?"

Morisuke fut touché de l'attention que lui portait son fils, de même que le parfum de verveine lui réchauffait le coeur. Rien que ce sentiment de tendresse filiale effaça ses regrets. "Oui, Kenma, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu triste, allons la préparer ensemble, après, nous ferons une partie d'échecs. Qu'en dis-tu?"

Kenma hocha la tête, soulagé d'avoir remonté le moral de son père omega. Il savait qu'il travaillait beaucoup hors de ces murs au point de rentrer des fois épuisé donc il mettait tout en oeuvre pour qu'il se sente bien lorsqu'il revenait.

Le lendemain soir, Morisuke partit plus tôt vu qu'il devait aller encore à une réunion concernant l'emploi de la magie chez les humains. Kenma décida donc se reposer devant un bon bouquin quand une voix se fit entendre quelques instants après. "Kenma, Kenma, descends-moi tes cheveux."

Le son était grave, neutre mais les inflexions douces comme une tendre invitation. Le jeune omega hésita. Il avait promis à son père de ne faire entrer personne et pourtant il sentit de nouveaux les effluves ensorcelants de la veille. Provenait-il de cet inconnu?

Keiji eut un petit sourire en voyant la tresse tomber devant lui. Il la grimpa avec aisance, frémissant d'impatience de voir Kenma. Ce dernier eut un moment de frayeur en croisant les prunelles noires qui le contemplaient assidûment avant de se calmer en l'entendant de rassurer : "N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal, fit l'inconnu en lui effleurant la main de ses lèvres, je suis Keiji Akaashi, prince du royaume de Fukurodani. Enchanté de vous connaitre, Kenma."

Kenma retira subitement sa main comme si elle avait été marquée au fer rouge, ce baise-main lui faisait un effet étrange. Bien entendu, il savait bien ce qu'était un prince par le biais des livres qu'il avait lu dans la bibliothèque de son père adoptif et ce Akaashi devait donc être quelqu'un de très important. De plus, il avait dû espionner le sorcier pour qu'il connaisse les mots magiques. Morisuke lui avait ordonné de ne descendre sa tresse qu'à l'annonce de ceux-ci.

Bien que le prince le troublait plus que de raison, il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui voulait : "Que me vaut la présence d'une personne aussi haute placée que vous?"

Keiji fut charmé par son attitude polie : "J'avoue avoir été charmé lorsque je vous ai vu hier assis en train de lire sur le rebord de la fenêtre, déclara-t-il en s'approchant de l'omega, et je voulais vous rencontrer en personne afin de mieux faire votre connaissance. Je dois aussi dire que votre odeur m'est très agréable, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main, elle évoque la verveine."

Kenma eut un mouvement de recul. Morisuke lui avait parlé de ce genre de personnes qui murmuraient des mots tendres avant de leur faire du mal. "Etes-vous un alpha?", demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

Le prince se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été si entreprenant. Cela n'était pas dans son habitude d'être ainsi mais la beauté de Kenma ainsi que son doux parfum éveillait davantage l'alpha en lui, le rendant instinctif, lui qui était réfléchi. "Pardonnez-moi d'avoir été aussi spontané, s'excusa-t-il, mais vous avez raison, je suis un alpha, Kenma recula, mais je n'ai aucunement envie de forcer, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant, alors acceptez-vous ma présence auprès de vous. Je ne souhaite rien de plus que devenir votre ami."

Du moins, pour l'instant mais il se garda de le dire.

Kenma eut un moment de reflexion en fuyant ces yeux noirs un peu trop scrutateurs à son gout en dépit de la tendresse qui pouvait y lire. Son père adoptif ne voulait qu'il n'amène personne ici et cela ne l'avait pas gêné. Cependant, il ne niait pas que le prince l'intriguait et qu'il était quand même curieux. "Je suppose que vous savez jouer aux échecs, répondit-il en guise d'invitation.

Keiji hocha la tête à l'annonce de son jeu favori. Ils passèrent donc le temps à jouer tout en bavardant, appréciant de plus en plus la compagnie l'un de l'autre au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprirent à se connaitre au point que le noiraud eut des regrets de partir. "Pouvons-nous nous revoir?, demanda le prince pendant que Kenma lâcha sa tresse sur le rebord afin que Keiji puisse descendre.

\- Mère sort le soir, répondit Kenma quand le prince se mit au rebord, vous pouvez venir à ce moment-là."

L'alpha hocha la tête et descendit de la tour après avoir embrassé la joue du jeune omega. Kenma remonta sa tresse une fois qu'il fut parti puis caressa légèrement la joue où les lèvres du prince s'étaient posées. Il avait trouvé ce contact très agréable. Cependant, l'odeur du prince était partout autour de lui et bien qu'elle le séduisait, il devait la dissimuler à son père. Une aubaine que la fenêtre fut constamment ouverte. Par contre, un bain s'imposait.


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours passèrent et tous deux se rapprochèrent davantage. Keiji venait tous les soirs dans la tour tenir compagnie à Kenma. Ils jouaient aux dames et aux échecs ou bien ils s'allongèrent dans le lit de l'omega devant un bon livre. Le prince était attristé à chaque fois qu'il devait sortir de la tour pour retourner dans son royaume et il voulut que Kenma fut auprès de lui. Il le lui proposa alors un soir alors qu'ils se reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre : "Kenma, murmura-t-il en plongeant la main dans la chevelure à la longueur irréelle de l'omega, veux-tu venir avec moi dans mon royaume et devenir mon époux?"

Kenma se raidit dans les bras du noiraud. Il ne voulait pas abandonner son père d'adoption, surtout que celui-ci avait l'air plus renfermé ces derniers temps mais son coeur lui dictait d'être auprès du prince qu'il s'était mis à aimer au fil de ses venues dans cette tour solitaire. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir bien ingrat envers celui qui l'avait élevé avec tout l'amour d'une mère, surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir de la tour sans son aide.

L'omega se mit à réfléchir à une alternative. Il ne pouvait pas descendre non plus donc il devait construire une échelle. Cela lui permettrait aussi de préparer son père adoptif à son départ en espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. "Je le souhaite du fond du coeur Keiji, répondit-il en se blotissant contre lui pour cacher son visage écarlate, mais je ne pourrai pas descendre de cette tour, ni même me couper les cheveux pour en faire une échelle."

Il avait essayé afin d'alléger un peu sa tête mais ses cheveux étaient trop épais et trop résistants pour être coupés. "Alors, je propose que tu m'amènes chaque soir du tissu assez résistant pour en construire une. Ainsi, nous pourrons partir d'ici tous les deux dès que j'aurai prévenu mon père."

Keiji salua l'intelligence de cet omega qui avait capturé son coeur. "C'est d'accord, lui murmura le prince en le serrant tendrement contre lui. Ce soir, au moment de quitter la tour, Kenma eut l'agréable surprise de recevoir un doux baiser sur les lèvres au lieu de celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir sur sa joue et ce changement lui fit malgré lui chaud au coeur.

Bokuto trouvait son cousin bizarre à chaque fois qu'il rentrait au château. Shouyou lui avait fait part que le prince revenait la journée se reposer pour repartir aussi sec à la nuit tombée en prenant à chaque fois une étole en tissu. Le garde décida donc le surprendre au moment où celui-ci était dans sa chambre sur le point de faire le mur : "Ah ah!, cria-t-il d'un ton triomphant, je t'ai pris la main dans le sac, Akaashi. Tu vas où comme ça?"

Keiji poussa un soupir. C'était à prévoir, son empressement de retrouver Kenma ayant pris le pas sur la discrétion. "Si tu veux le savoir, Bokuto-san, je pars voir celui qui sera mon compagnon.

\- C'est vrai?, s'étonna Koutarou, c'est cool ça! Je peux aller avec toi pour savoir à quoi il ressemble?

\- Hors de question, répondit sévèrement Keiji, tu restes ici, surtout que tu as une famille à t'occuper.

\- Je suis aussi ton garde, Akaashi, répliqua Bokuto sans en démordre, et je dois te protéger."

Keiji ne put que lui donner raison à ce sujet. Bokuto-san et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et son ami alpha avait été formé pour devenir plus tard son protecteur. Puis ce dernier avait fait entre temps connaissance avec un jeune omega qui était devenu son valet de chambre du nom de Shouyou Hinata. Bokuto-san en était tombé amoureux et maintenant, Shouyou était devenu son compagnon de même qu'ils eurent ensemble un enfant.

Le prince s'était d'ailleurs mis à les envier à les voir aussi heureux l'un auprès de l'autre mais il avait vite fait de passer sous silence des sentiments aussi vils. En rencontrant Kenma, Keiji s'était mis à les comprendre et maintenant, il espérait lui aussi plus que tout fonder une famille avec cet omega magnifique après l'avoir sorti de cette tour qui lui faisait de plus en plus à une cage où celui qu'il aimait fut enfermé.

Koutarou regarda son cousin et vit à son regard qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Il sortit un sifflet en forme de chouette dans sa poche. "Siffle en cas de besoin, une chouette viendra et me guidera à toi."

Le prince le prit en le remerciant et partit en direction de la tour sous l'oeil inquiet de son ami.

Kenma dit au revoir à son père avant de retourner sur son lit. Celui-ci était de meilleure humeur au fur et à mesure que son anniversaire approchait et il lui avait promis de lui faire une délicieuse tarte aux pommes pour ses dix-huit ans. L'omega ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait eu une sensation étrange lorsque Morisuke lui avait dit ces mots, comme un echo d'un souvenir lointain.

Une brève vision avec deux silouhettes indistinctes lui apparut aussi vite qu'elle disparut.

Etrange.

Il préféra ne plus y penser et regarda l'échelle improvisée qu'il avait pris l'habitude de cacher sous son lit quand le sorcier était à la maison. Celle-ci prenait forme et ce n'était qu'une question de jour avant que...Il commençait à voir chaud. Oh non, j'ai encore cette fièvre bizarre.

Il entendit la voix de Keiji en train de l'appeler. Devait-il le faire venir? Sa fragrance d'origan envahit ses narines, celle-ci était plus prononcée, elle l'attirait encore plus et il sentait son corps se liquéfier de même qu'il se lubrifiait plus que lors de la dernière fois qu'il avait souffert de ce mal étrange... Bon sang, c'est...gênant. Kenma tituba et réussit à jeter sa longue queue-de-cheval avant de s'accrocher au rebord de la fenêtre.

Keiji sentit l'odeur de Kenma l'envelopper quand il grimpa sur les mèches lâches. Les effluves de verveine furent plus denses, attisant le désir qu'il éprouvait pour l'omega, le mettant rapidement en état de rut. Le prince prit Kenma dans ses bras une fois arrivé dans la chambre. L'omega nicha instinctivement la tête au creux du cou du noiraud avant d'y poser des petits baisers moites et fièvreux. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? C'était comme si la senteur de Keiji le plongeait dans un état second.

"Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en haletant tellement il avait chaud, j'ai encore cette fièvre étrange. Normalement, mère me donne une potion pour la calmer mais là, il n'y en a plus, il se blottit encore plus dans les bras de Keiji qui était en train de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, tu dois me trouver bizarre.

\- Il n'y a rien de bizarre à être en chaleur, Kenma, le rassura le noiraud en le portant jusqu'à son lit.

L'omega lui lança un regard confus. Chaleur? De quoi il parlait? Ce fut au tour du prince d'être surpris. Son père omega ne lui avait rien expliqué? "Les chaleurs sont une période durant laquelle un omega peut concevoir un enfant avec un alpha en s'unissant à lui, lui expliqua-t-il alors en lui caressant la joue devenue écarlate, il se met alors en condition, poursuivit-il en retirant la chemise de Kenma suivi de son pantalon tout en admirant le corps de ce dernier avec une convoitise non feinte, ici."

Kenma poussa un cri en sentant un doigt effleurer son intimité. C'était indescriptible, il en voulait plus. Keiji aussi mais il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation. "Je t'aime, Kenma et j'ai très envie de te marquer pour te faire mien et devenir tien par la même occasion, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front, je souhaite aussi être le père de tes enfants mais je veux que tu sois d'accord avant de..." Le prince fut coupé par un tendre baiser.

Kenma eut peur de ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il entendit la déclaration de Keiji, non pas parce qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose à son égard mais parce que ses sentiments envers l'alpha étaient de plus en plus forts au point que cela l'effrayait. Pourtant, en voyant ces iris sombres qui le couvaient d'un amour à la fois tendre et passionné, Kenma céda à cette émotion intense, se donnant entièrement à son prince.

Keiji lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se débarasser de ses vêtements. Il le rejoignit ensuite au lit en se mettant tout contre l'omega qui l'enlaça tendrement. Le prince se mit ensuite à lécher son cou afin de s'abreuver de l'odeur de verveine avant de soulager la fièvre grandissante de tendres baisers et de douces caresses.

Kenma se sentit défaillir au fur et à mesure que Keiji explorait son corps, léchant la sueur ruisselante sur son torse, effleurant les pointes roses durcies de ses doigts avant de goûter vicieusement son membre de ses lèvres. L'omega plongea les mains dans les mèches noires en gémissant, l'encourageant à faire plus.

Le noiraud s'arrêta à un moment, excité au son des suppliques qu'il écoutait. Il écarta doucement les jambes de Kenma et entra lentement en lui, glissant dans cette moiteur chaude avant d'aller et venir tendrement tout en parsemant le visage de l'omega de petits baisers.

Kenma l'étreignit contre lui, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches du plus grand pour le ressentir davantage en ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier de plaisir à chaque coup de rein, ce qui fut pour Keiji une douce musique à ses oreilles. Le prince le contemplait, le trouvant splendide au milieu de cette mer blonde qu'était sa chevelure.

Le rythme devint plus rapide, plus intense aussi, l'un se noyant dans le corps de l'autre, l'autre le recevant en une douce fournaise. Leur plaisir mutuel atteignit enfin son paroxysme et Keiji en profita pour mordre légèrement le cou de Kenma, le marquant amoureusement tandis que son noeud enfla, se déversant ainsi dans l'omega.

Tous deux restèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en pensant à leur avenir ensemble.

Durant les jours qu'ils suivirent, Morisuke trouvait Kenma bien étrange. Son fils semblait dans la lune et souffrait d'étranges malaises et de nausées. Il était aussi plus fatigué quand il se laissait escalader sa tresse. Etait-il malade? "Kenma, lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils jouaient tous les deux aux dames, es-tu malade? Tu as du mal à manger, ces derniers temps.

\- Non, pourquoi?, éluda Kenma en faisant bouger le pion, cela doit être bientôt l'arrivée de cette fièvre étrange qui me fait ça." Il faisait déjà tout pour dissimuler la présence de Keiji en prenant des bains pour cacher son odeur et en réajustant son châle pour cacher la marque présente sur son cou, il ne souhaitait donc pas que son père découvre sa relation avec le prince maintenant, surtout que l'échelle était bientôt achevée.

Morisuke ne fut pas dupe. Il sentait que Kenma cachait quelque chose. En parlant de sentir... L'odeur de son fils était légèrement différente. Les effluves de verveine étaient là mais une autre senteur semblait se superposer à ceux-ci. Non, ne me dis pas qu'il... Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour le savoir.

"Kenma, déclara-t-il en essayant de cacher sa nervosité, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas brosser les cheveux. J'ai senti des noeuds en grimpant la dernière fois et je pense qu'il est temps que je te les démèle."

Kenma hocha doucement la tête. Les mains du sorcier tremblaient légèrement. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment mais il n'eut pas le choix que d'accepter. Le sorcier avait raison sur un point, ses cheveux avaient besoin d'être démélés, la moindre montée de son père ou de Keiji furent plus douloureuses qu'à l'accoutumée.

Morisuke prit donc la brosse pendant que son fils s'assit sur un tabouret après avoir détaché sa tresse. Le sorcier coiffa ensuite affectueusement la chevelure, les yeux rivés sur la nuque de Kenma. Aucune marque, je suis soula...Il s'arrêta en apercevant les légères traces de morsure à peine cachées par le châle que Kenma avait pris l'habitude de mettre ces derniers jours.

Il en comprit donc la raison.

Kenma avait invité quelqu'un en son absence.

Un alpha qui en avait profité pour le souiller.

Son Kenma si innocent, si pur.

Ce qui voulait dire que les nausées et les malaises n'étaient pas les symptomes d'une maladie.

Kenma attendait un enfant.

Un sentiment de colère monta en lui.

 _Comment a-t-il osé trahir la confiance que j'avais en lui?_

Le sorcier sortit de sa poche ce qu'il pensait n'avoir jamais à utiliser.

Ses ciseaux magiques.

Kenma entendit un léger bruit qui l'angoissa, un bruit bien funeste.

Snip...Snip...Snip...

Sa tête devint plus légère, un courant d'air souffla légèrement sur sa nuque.

Une voix atone résonna derrière lui.

"Vu que tu es assez grand pour te faire engrosser, tu n'as plus besoin de moi."

Kenma se retourna pour croiser des yeux marrons emplis d'aigreur.

Son père omega lui en voulait à un point inimaginable.

"Mère, supplia-t-il, c'est vrai que j'ai laissé un alpha entrer ici mais Keiji est un homme...

-...Hors. De. Ma. Vue."

Morisuke claqua des doigts pour envoyer Kenma le plus loin possible avant de regrettet son geste. Le sorcier s'effondra en prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. "Kenma, sanglota-t-il, pardonne-moi." Il découvrit ainsi une échelle faite en tissu cachée sous le lit de son fils. Un rictus apparut sur son visage. L'alpha qui avait fait ça à Kenma aurait une petite surprise.

Pendant ce temps, Kenma errait au fin fond des bois, perdu dans ce lieu inconnu. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait hors de la tour et cette forêt l'effraya au plus haut point. Une petite boule lumineuse émergea du pendentif que lui avait offert l'ami de son père omega. Kenma le suivit tout en écoutant la voix de Keiji l'appeler dans sa tête sans comprendre pourquoi, il ressentait aussi une inquiétude croissante mais cela venait surement de lui. Ce dernier pouvait très bien le poursuivre.

La lueur l'amena à une chaumière située près d'une ferme et s'arrêta devant la porte. Kenma frappa avec hésitation dans l'espoir de tomber sur de bonnes personnes. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, sa mémoire revint soudainement en voyant les deux hommes qui le regardaient, à la fois stupéfaits et heureux de revoir leur enfant vivant. "Papa, maman?"

Daichi ne put en croire ses yeux mais pourtant l'omega présent devant ses yeux était bien Kenma, il reconnut ses yeux en amande et ses cheveux noirs mi-longs. Tetsurou serra son fils dans ses bras. Suite aux conseils du sorcier, son mari et lui avaient patienté cinq ans dans l'espoir que Kenma reviendrait les voir et les voici exaucés. Celui-ci lui conta son histoire, sa vie avec le sorcier Morisuke, sa rencontre avec Keiji. " Je porte son enfant, expliqua timidement Kenma, et j'ai peur que Morisuke-san s'en prenne au prince. Il m'arrive d'entendre sa voix aussi et...

\- Quand un alpha marque un omega, expliqua gentiment Daichi, un lien se crée à la fois dans leurs esprits et dans leurs coeurs donc c'est normal que tu puisses entendre la voix de ton compagnon,

\- Nous allons veiller sur toi et notre futur petit-enfant, le rassura Tetsurou en lui ébourrifant les cheveux.

\- Oui, renchérit son père omega en l'étreignant, nous allons ratttaper le temps perdu."

Kenma eut un petit sourire à l'idée d'être revenu auprès de sa vraie famille mais il pensa à Keiji de même qu'il se demandait pourquoi le sorcier l'avait-il enlevé à ses parents. Il devait y avoir une raison derrière tout ça. L'omega eut sa réponse dans un rêve.

 _Morisuke sanglota dans son lit, ses larmes ne cessant de couler. Le verdict était sans appel, le guérisseur le lui avait bien dit. Ses chaleurs n'avaient toujours pas démarré alors qu'il avait la vingtaine passée. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose._

 _Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

 _Il sentit une main sur son épaule qui se voulait rassurante. Le sorcier reconnut l'odeur de Sugawara. "Pourquoi Suga-kun?, pleura Morisuke pendant que son ami le prit dans ses bras, pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant? Je suis un omega, non?"_

 _Koushi le serra encore plus contre lui, ne pouvant répondre à cette question._

Kenma ouvrit lentement les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec ses parents avant de dormir dans sa chambre que son véritable père omega s'était évertué à préparer durant ces cinq années où il avait disparu. Une partie de lui en voulut à Morisuke-san d'avoir fait ça, une autre fut triste pour lui et comprenait la raison de ses actes aussi égoistes et surtout désespérés furent-ils. Il se souvint encore des larmes que le sorcier avait versé avant de lui effacer la mémoire.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Keiji en se demandant s'il allait b...Aaaah!

Tetsurou et Daichi accoururent en entendant le cri et virent Kenma se couvrir les yeux à l'aide de ses mains.

Mes yeux! Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal?

Quelques instants plus tôt, Keiji était parti rejoindre Kenma à la tour, inquiet au vu de la détresse qu'il avait ressenti. Le prince vit l'échelle de tissus que son compagnon avait construite, de même que des ronces extremement pointues avaient poussé près de la tour. Keiji décida de l'escalader bien qu'il eut un très mauvais pressentiment quant à qui il allait rencontrer.

Morisuke était allongé dans la salle à manger, emmitouflé dans les longues mèches blondes de Kenma qu'il avait coupées, s'en voulant de l'avoir fait téléporter au milieu de nulle part. Il aurait du attendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Une odeur parvint à ses narines. Une odeur d'alpha évoquant l'origan. Cette même senteur qu'il avait remarqué sur son fils adoré. "Kenma, es-tu là?" Cette voix vient de celui qui avait osé...Morisuke se leva lentement et partit voir celui qu'il jugea comme étant le responsable de tout ça.

Keiji ne vit pas Kenma dans la chambre et cela l'inquiéta. Il rencontra à la place un homme aux cheveux bruns qui le poignarda du regard. La longue cape rouge bordeaux attestait que c'était un sorcier quand aux mèches blondes éparses qui étaient accrochées dessus...Où était Kenma?. Son compagnon n'avait jamais mentionné qui était véritablement son père d'adoption, ne lui disant uniquement qu'il était submergé de travail.

En tous cas, il sentait que Kenma avait disparu, son odeur étant à peine perceptible. "Où est Kenma?, demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais trahissant sa colère.

\- Alors, c'est toi qui a volé l'innocence de mon fils, répondit-il d'une voix pleine d'aigreur, tu ne le verras pas ici. Je l'ai fait disparaitre." Rien que de le dire lui fit mal et il sentit ses forces s'affaiblir. Les sorts de téléportation coutaient énormément d'énergie, c'était aussi pour cette raison que les sorciers en jetaient peu et préféraient utiliser des portails magiques. Malgré tout, ce sale alpha devait payer. Suga-kun était apparu derrière lui pour l'en empêcher mais il n'en eut cure.

"Je vais faire en sorte que vous ne vous voyez plus en rendant votre lien complètement inutile, murmura-t-il sous un rire mauvais en levant la main, dégage de là."

Keiji fut projeté de la tour et ne dut son salut qu'au buisson de ronces présent devant la bâtisse. Malheureusement, deux épines épaisses lui transpercèrent les yeux. Le prince hurla de douleur et tenta de se frayer un chemin dans la forêt, tatonnant les arbres avant de s'asseoir contre l'un d'entre eux. Il toucha son torse pour trouver son sifflet et l'utilisa pour appeler une chouette dont il sentit les serres se poser sur son épaule suivi d'un petit hululement. "Guide Bokuto-san jusqu'à moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix hacurée.

Un bruit de frémissements d'ailes attesta que l'ordre avait été entendu. Le prince décida qu'il se ferait soigner une fois rentré au royaume bien qu'il avait conscience que sa vue ne reviendrait pas puis il rechercherait ensuite Kenma, peu importe le temps que cela mettrait.

Koushi regarda Morisuke en train de fondre en larmes sur le rebord de la tour. Ce sinistre endroit n'avait plus lieu d'être et le sorcier omega risquerait de souffrir encore s'il restait là mais comment le convaincre de partir? Tiens, l'odeur de pivoine était plus prononcée. "Kenma va mourir par ma faute, sanglota Morisuke, je n'arrive plus à savoir où je l'ai envoyé.

\- Kenma va bien, le rassura Koushi en s'agenouillant près de lui, regarde, ajouta-t-il en lançant un sort permettant de projeter une vision de la personne que l'on souhaitait voir, il est avec ses parents."

Le brun vit en effet son fils entouré de Daichi-san et Tetsurou-san. Il semblait mal en point, surement à cause de ce qu'il avait fait à l'alpha. Morisuke souhautait mourir, se jugeant vraiment abject. Tout ça pour avoir un enfant. Cela dit, les années qu'il avait passé avec Kenma furent les meilleures de sa vie. " Je suis désolé, s'excusa ensuite Suga-kun en rompant son sort puis en passant un bras autour des épaules de Morisuke pour le rapprocher de lui, j'ai offert un pendentif magique à Kenma quand il avait quatorze ans afin que celui-ci le guide vers ses parents au moment opportun et lui faire revenir la mémoire par la même occasion."

Morisuke ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Suga-kun d'avoir fait ça. Kenma avait besoin de sa vraie famille et non de lui. Son corps devint en nage. Pourquoi avait-il aussi chaud? Et c'était lui ou il arrivait à sentir davantage l'odeur de Koushi, une douce fragrance musquée? "Et voilà que je suis malade. Cela dit, je le mérite."

Le sorcier alpha eut un petit sourire avant de porter l'omega comme une mariée jusqu'à sa chambre. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Suga-kun?, s'enquit Morisuke pendant que Suga-kun le déshabilla.

\- Je m'occupe de toi, répondit Koushi en se devêtant à son tour, ce sont tes premières chaleurs après tout."

Chaleurs? C'est pour ça que je me sens si...?

"Je t'aime, Morisuke, murmura Koushi en l'enlaçant tendrement, et j'ai toujours souhaité devenir ton compagnon avec ou sans marque mais tu étais tellement noyé dans ta souffrance que tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

\- Si, je l'ai remarqué, Koushi, déclara Morisuke en le serrant davantage contre lui, les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas te donner d'enfants et c'est important d'en avoir pour un alpha. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tu mes sentiments pour toi."

Koushi le regarda affectueusement en lui caressant la joue : "Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est d'être auprès de toi." Morisuke répondit au baiser qui suivit, plongeant ses mains dans les mèches grises de Koushi pour l'approfondir, l'odeur de l'alpha l'envelopper doucement en des effluves réconfortants tandis que la sienne gagnait en densité au fur et à mesure qu'il sentit les mains du plus grand le toucher, parcourant doucement son torse, les doigts glissant sur la fine pellicule de sueur et apportant un semblant de fraicheur face à cette fièvre incandescente.

Un poids alourdit son coeur cependant. Il savait sur quoi ces chaleurs allaient aboutir et même s'il avait attendu ça depuis longtemps, il se demandait s'il le méritait. Koushi le sentit se raidir, il rompit donc le baiser. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Morisuke?

\- Est-ce que je mérite vraiment d'être ton compagnon et d'avoir ton enfant, Koushi? Je vous ai fait souffrir, Kenma, ses parents et toi. Je m'en veux terriblement même."

Koushi lécha délicatement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du plus petit. "Nous allons réparer cette faute ensemble, Morisuke. J'ai utilisé la pierre de prophétie et ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde retrouvera le bonheur, toi y compris. "

Morisuke savait que cela ne pardonne en rien ce qu'il avait fait mais en plongeant ses yeux dans les prunelles noisettes plein de tendresse de Koushi, le sorcier choisit de lui faire confiance. Ils cédèrent ensuite à leurs désirs, l'alpha embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait, s'émerveillant de la texture douce sous ses lèvres tout en l'effleurant de ses mains.

Il restait attentif à la moindre réaction de Morisuke qui se tortillait de plaisir en mordant ses lèvres face à ces caresses si délectables. Enfin, n'en pouvant plus, l'omega brun écarta ses jambes en une invitation muette.

Une invitation que Koushi accepta en entrant en lui avant de bouger doucement. Morisuke était si chaud autour de lui, si doux dans ses bras, l'alpha fit en sorte que son étreinte fut la plus tendre possible, exprimant ainsi ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'omega. Celui-ci se sentit coupable face à tant de considération et pourtant il se sentait bien auprès de Koushi, il appréciait de l'avoir en lui dur mais chaud, le faisant gémir au moindre va et vient, ses cris devanant de plus en plus fort lorsqu'il accélèrait.

Koushi sentit son noeud enfler, signe que la jouissance était proche, de même que son amant s'étrécissait autour de lui. Il admira brièvement les iris brunes embrumés par le plaisir avant de le mordre au cou tout en succombant. Morisuke le suivit juste après en criant son prénom. Il réfléchit ensuite dans les bras de son compagnon à comment se repentir de ses fautes.

Il suffisait simplement de rompre le sort.

Six mois plus tard, Kenma mit au monde des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille pour le plus grand bonheur de Daichi et Tetsurou qui n'eurent pas un mais deux petits-enfants. L'omega décida ensuite d'ouvrir une apothicairie au village non loin du hameau où vivaient ses deux pères, se servant de ce que lui avait appris Morisuke-san sur les herbes médicinales. Ses parents l'aidaient beaucoup concernant ses enfants et il aurait pu dire que sa vie était heureuse mais il n'eut pas de nouvelles de Keiji depuis.

Il eut même peur que le prince l'eut oublié mais il continuait de garder espoir.

Keiji marcha dans le village d'un pas incertain. Il avait prétexté un accident concernant ses yeux et le premier reflexe de son père le roi fut de le cloitrer au château et de l'interdire de sortir sauf sous bonne escorte. Le noiraud avait cependant protégé Bokuto-san des blâmes en disant à son père qu'il était le seul fautif dans l'histoire.

Il n'avait cessé de penser à Kenma depuis et se demandait constamment comment ils allait, son enfant et lui. Le sorcier avait leur lien inopérant et Keiji ne put savoir où le trouver jusqu'au jour où celui-ci s'était de nouveau formé. Il ressentit alors la joie de celui qu'il aimait eu at aussi une inquiétude grandissante le concernant. "Kenma est dans un village situé non loin de ton royaume, avait-il entendu en sentant de nouveau la fragrance de vervaine dans l'air, tu peux le rejoindre."

Ce fut ainsi que Keiji partit de nouveau en cachette en se servant d'une canne et avec l'odeur de son compagnon pour seul guide.

Kenma était debout sur un petit tabouret en train de ranger les étagères quand il sentit une odeur familière, un parfum qu'il lui avait manqué. Deux bras l'enlacèrent lorsqu'il fut sur le point de tomber par maladresse. L'omega se retourna pour revoir son prince qui avait les yeux fermés. Il le serra contre lui en pleurant, tout en se doutant du responsable de la cécité de celui qu'il aimait.

 _Pardonne-moi, Keiji_ , fit-il en pensée.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Kenma, murmura le prince en serrant son omega contre lui en humant son odeur de verveine, j'ai croisé ton père adoptif dans la tour et cela s'est mal passé. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à te retrouver."

Kenma lui embrassa tendrement les yeux blessés, ses larmes entrant en contact avec les paupières de Keiji. Le prince sentit une douce chaleur dans ses yeux puis se risqua à les ouvrir pour enfin voir le visage de son bien-aimé, admirer de nouveau ses yeux mordorés et découvrir qu'il avait maintenant des courts cheveux de jais arrivant sur la nuque.

Il le trouvait toujours aussi magnifique.

Kenma eut un moment de surprise puis descendit du tabouret pour se réfugier dans les bras de l'alpha. Il aperçut son père adoptif derrière son prince qui eut un sourire à la fois bienveillant et désolé. Son ventre s'était d'ailleurs arrondi. Morisuke le contempla. Les raiponces qu'avaient mangé Daichi-san lorsqu'il avait attendu Kenma avaient fait leur effet, on dirait. Il avait réussi à guérir son compagnon comme prévu.

Maintenant était venu le temps de la séparation. La vie lui donnait une seconde chance en fondant une famille avec Koushi et il ne voulait pas la gâcher. Il souhaita tout le bonheur du monde à cet enfant qui avait illuminé sa vie. "Sois heureux, mon fils, chuchota-t-il, et pardonne-moi, avant de disparaitre sous une trainées de pétales de pivoines.

Kenma ne dit mot mais lui souhaita aussi la même chose bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui pardonner entièrement. Morisuke-san l'avait toujours traité comme son enfant même si cela s'était fait au détriment de sa vraie famille et c'était quelque chose qui ne s'effacerait pas. Cependant, il devait se focaliser sur l'avenir qu'il partagerait avec Keiji maintenant : "Je vais te présenter ma vraie famille, dit-il à Keiji qui l'interrogea du regard, c'est très compliqué."

Le prince fit donc la connaissance des parents de Kenma tout en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à son compagnon. Keiji leur expliqua la situation de son coté et fut content d'êtee bien accueilli. L'alpha était aussi comblé de voir ses deux enfants et proposa alors à Kenma de venir vivre dans son royaume. Celui-ci accepta et proposa même à ses parents de les suivre pour leur plus grande joie.

Le royaume de Fukurodani accueillit donc le prince qui fut miraculeusement guéri de sa cécité, son compagnon et les enfants qui furent devenus des héritiers. Tetsurou et Daichi avaient préféré vivre dans une maison de la cité situé non loin du chateau. Kenma fit donc connaissance avec le cousin de Keiji et son compagnon qui fut devenu vite un ami. Le prince et lui coulèrent maintenant des jours heureux avec la famille qu'ils avaient formé et qui suffisait à leur bonheur.

 **Voili voili, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Prochain conte : La Petite Sirène mais avant, on se revoit pour L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et les autres requêtes. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
